headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Zod
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Phantom Zone Krypton Planet Houston | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1980 Superman film series version. However, the character's death is never visually depicted onscreen, leading credence to the notion that he may have survived his seemingly fatal fall despite being rendered a mortal. | 1st appearance = Superman: The Movie | final appearance = Superman II | actor = Terence Stamp }} Zod is a fictional alien terrorist featured in comic books published by DC Comics. He has also appeared as a key antagonist in the original ''Superman'' film series as well as the DC Extended Universe. In the original series, General Zod was played by actor Terence Stamp. He made a brief appearance in the 1978 film Superman: The Movie, but took a more prominent role in the film's 1980 sequel Superman II. The character was re-imagined for modern audiences in Man of Steel in 2013 where he was played by actor Michael Shannon. This version of Zod also made a brief appearance in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Biography and Ursa.]] Zod is an alien Kryptonian from the planet Krypton. He was a member of the planet's military holding the rank of General. Zod and his confederates, Ursa and Non, fomented an insurrection against the governing Kryptonian council, but were captured. Their trial was presided over by a man named Jor-El, who sentenced all three of them to be banished to an interdimensional pocket realm called the Phantom Zone. Even as the three were cast into exile, Zod swore that he would avenge himself against Jor-El and his heirs. Imprisonment in the Phantom Zone turned out to be the best thing for General Zod as shortly after his sentencing, the planet Krypton exploded. Superman: The Movie; December 15th, 1978. Directed by Richard Donner.Superman II; June 19th, 1981. Richard Lester theatrical version. Years later, Jor-El's surviving son, Kal-El, grew up on Earth and became the Kryptonian hero known as Superman. While dealing with some terrorists in Paris, Superman took a hydrogen bomb and threw it into outer space. The bomb exploded and the shock waves reverberated outward, shattering the pyramid-shaped gateway into the Phantom Zone. Zod, Ursa and Non were free. They first arrived on Earth's moon where they killed a group of American astronauts. They then came to Earth where they each discovered that they now possessed superhuman strength, durability, the ability to fly and the power to fire laser beams out of their odds (except for Non, who seemed to have trouble with this latter power). With these new abilities, they quickly realized that Earth was ripe for conquest. They terrorized a small mid-western town, defaced Mount Rushmore, and then made a play for the nation's capital. After forcing the President of the United States to kneel in supplication before him, he learned of the existence of Earth's hero, Superman. Zod soon discovered that Superman was the son of Jor-El - the man responsible for their imprisonment and had survived Krypton's destruction. Through the course of events, Zod found himself entering an unlikely partnership with a scheming opportunist named Lex Luthor. Luthor, who had since learned the location of Superman's secret headquarters, the Fortress of Solitude, bargained with Zod by supplying him with the fort's coordinates. In exchange, Luthor only wanted a small piece of Zod's pending empire for himself - Australia. Zod issued a public challenge to Superman, commanding him to face him. At this time however, Superman was without the benefit of his alien-born Kryptonian abilities. When Superman failed to answer the challenge, Zod, Ursa and Non went to Metropolis and began terrorizing the staff at the Daily Planet, even going so far as to injure managing editor Perry White. Superman regained his powers just in the nick of time and flew to Metropolis where he engaged the Phantom Zoners in battle. As the fight raged on, Superman realized that they were causing too much risk to people and property. He flew off into the night, leading the Phantom Zoners to believe that he was retreating from battle, when in fact he was luring them to follow him. Zod, Ursa and Non flew off after Superman, bringing Lex Luthor and Lois Lane with them until they reached him at the Fortress of Solitude. Luthor told them about the chamber that could take away a Kryptonian's super-powers. Zod forced Superman to step into the chamber or else he would kill Lois Lane. What the villains didn't realize was that Superman had prepared himself for this tactic, and switched the processes of the machine, keeping him safe inside the chamber while the others were exposed to energy that took their powers away. Superman feigned defeat at first, even taking a moment to kneel before Zod. As he took his hand however, he employed his super-strength, crushing the bones in Zod's hand. He then picked his nemesis up with one hand and threw him against a wall, after which he slid down a shaft, possibly to his doom. Where Zod ended up, and whether the drop was long enough to be fatal is unknown. Abilities :* Telekinesis: Telekinesis is the ability to psionically move objects with just the power of the mind. Sometimes this may be demonstrated through a visual effect such as a beam of light. One example of this power is when General Zod produced a telekinetic effect from his finger to lift a man several feet off the ground and then drop him. Notes & Trivia * * Trademark phrase: "Kneel before Zod!" * Zod somehow got it in his head that the planet Earth was called Houston. * The Donner version of General Zod appeared in the 1988 Superman video game for the NES platform by Kemco. See also External Links * * * General Zod at Wikipedia * * * General Zod at the Superman Wiki References ---- Category:Superman: The Movie/Characters Category:Superman II/Characters Category:Living characters Category:Deceased characters Category:1980/Character deaths Category:Supervillains Category:Zod Category:Characters with biographies